


hold me in your arms the way you did last night

by englandziam



Series: christmas drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Kid!Fic, More Fluff, family!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandziam/pseuds/englandziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are woken up on christmas day by their son</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me in your arms the way you did last night

**Author's Note:**

> part 4 of the christmas series - i'm not sure how much more i'll be able to write before christmas but there's one more prompt i want to write so that might come up before (or a little later i'm not sure)
> 
> title from ed sheeran - afire love (i'm not really sure how the song or title has anything to do with this but the lyrics are pretty so)
> 
> enjoy :)

zayn is expectantly woken at the crack of dawn, tiny hands shaking at his shoulders as he grumbles softly into the pillow and turns his head away, only to be shaken harder. he hears a low whine from beside him, eyes fluttering open as he looks across to liam and safi sprawled on top of him, his quiet voice mewling for the two to wake up.

zayn smiles softly and presses his fingers against safi’s wrist, pushing himself up against the headboard as safi crawls across the bed to curl into his lap. “merry christmas baba!” he sings out, voice reflecting closely to liam’s as he grins widely and presses a quick kiss to zayn’s cheek, squealing when zayn tickles his sides.

“has santa been?” zayn murmurs sleepily, arm curving instinctively around liam beside him as he stirs in his sleep.

safi shrugs, body suddenly very small as if he is curling in on himself. “i was wondering if you could come down and see with me,” he says shyly, voice gentle and quiet, a trait that he similarly required from his abbu.

“course, babe,” zayn smiles, fondly watching as safi grins. “we’ll wake daddy up when we come back with your stocking, yeah?”

safi nods and tugs at zayn’s hand, pulling zayn with him down the stairs and into the living room. safi’s face lights up when he sees his stocking full and a pile of presents beneath, excitement drawn to his features as he looks up at zayn with a little grin that zayn wants to see spread to his son’s lips forever.

“stocking now and presents later?” zayn offers, eyebrows quirking as safi hurries to lift the stocking from it’s place hanging from the fireplace, arms full as he struggles to carry it. “do you want some help, babe?”

safi shakes his head but continues to struggle with the large sack in his arms, waddling past zayn before he scoops safi in his own arms and carries him back up the stairs despite the whines and playful kicking.

“daddy!” he yells as zayn settles into bed, fond smile at his lips as he watches safi wake liam, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes open and an automatic smile lifts his lips.

“hey, my little man,” liam says softly, arms reaching for safi to pull him closer and into his lap to press a quick kiss to his head. “happy christmas, saf.”

“father christmas came!” safi exclaims as he crawls to the end of the bed and grabs his stocking.

“of course he did, love,” liam grins and zayn enjoys the way liam automatically curls himself around zayn, legs crossing together under the duvet and fingers entwining on top, a gentle kiss warming his cheek. “you’ve been excellent, haven’t you.”

zayn can’t help the blush that creeps to his cheeks as liam briefly buries his head into zayn’s shoulder and mumbles a soft, “merry christmas, my love,” and zayn hides his smile into liam’s disheveled hair.

liam and zayn watch with fond smiles and crinkled eyes as safi opens his presents, a look of joy pressed to his expression throughout and zayn holds an overwhelming feeling of proudness as he cuddles into liam, runs a lazy hand through liam’s hair and grins at safi’s enthusiasm.

by the time safi has opened everything in his stocking the bed is a sea of wrapping paper and safi is pressed between liam and zayn.

“i want to make breakfast today,” he announces quietly. “can we have pancakes?”

“i’m sure we can, babe,” liam says softly, ruffling safi’s hair and laughing at the squeals slipping from his lips.

“will you help me, daddy?”

“course, saf,” liam smiles, and zayn resists feathering the crinkles by liam’s eyes in kisses. “maybe baba can call grandma and talk about your present she’s bringing over later, hm?”

zayn nods, lips kissing liam’s knuckles before he gets out of bed and follows safi downstairs.

when he’s off the phone, zayn finds them in the kitchen, liam shirtless and laughing at the flour sprinkling safi’s cheeks, and his son stood on a stool helping liam stir the mixture. he stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he smiles fondly. zayn shakes his head and silently laughs as safi swipes a palm of flour across liam’s cheek and liam grabs him by the waist and tickles his side’s until saf is screaming for help.

“hands off my son, babe,” zayn grins as he defends safi, hands curling around liam’s waist from behind as he rests his head on liam’s shoulder.

“ _our_ son,” liam corrects with a soft smile and zayn presses a kiss to liam’s shoulder at that, the word ‘our’ something to always connect them.

“ours,” zayn says in a whisper and safi wrinkles his nose, brushes off the flour with a tea towel and grumbles something along the lines of “have you quite finished?”

liam’s face turns into one of horror as zayn laughs into his neck, chuckling a quiet “wait until i tell lou about that,” and liam’s scowling even more than before.

“you will do no such thing,” he scoffs and shakes his head as zayn’s fingers squeeze his waist. “and no more skyping louis, saf,” he says rather pointedly with a laugh that follows. “absolute twat,” he whispers against zayn’s lips, a quick kiss shared before safi is tugging at zayn to help heat the butter in the saucepan.

 

//

 

there’s a feeling of _comfort_ when everyone is together, both families as one. zayn finds happiness in watching safi curled up with his mother and father as he shows them the presents he’s received and tells them about school and his friends and new films he’s watched and loved. liam chats with his sisters, ruth gushing over doniya’s new hair and it’s the familiarity that has him smiling as he watches their families.

the doorbell rings and liam’s eyes land on zayn’s, both smiling as they tell safi to stay with tricia. he whines quietly but liam kisses his head and says, “we’ve got you another present, babe. you can come out soon, okay?” that had saf nodding and zayn reaching for liam’s hand.

he waits as liam opens the door to his mum, a burst of happiness upon her face as she hugs liam in and nuzzles her head into his shoulder. he realises it’s been too long and makes a mental note to take liam up to wolverhampton more often now that they live closer to bradford.

“missed you, mum,” he breathes and his smile is so big when he pulls away that zayn is smiling with him. liam is tugged in by geoff next and karen beams happily as zayn holds his arms out for a hug.

“look at you, all dressed up,” she teases and tugs at the collar of his shirt. he flushes slightly, a smile pressed to karen’s shoulder before he pulls away and tells her that, “you look beautiful as always,” and she’s shyly shrugging in a way that resembles liam.

“where’s my gorgeous grandson?” karen calls out as she walks into the living room and geoff quietly tells them, “he’s in the back,” and follows his wife through while liam excitedly pulls zayn towards the car.

“i hope this is a good idea,” zayn tells him quietly but sees the way liam’s face lights up as he sees the small dog through the car window.

“definitely a good idea, love,” liam assures him, grin wide as he opens the door and greets the puppy, crouching down alike zayn.  
“saf’s going to love him, he’s always wanted a dog.”

“yeah,” zayn mumbles with a soft smile and pulls liam in by the collar before they can call safi out. “you’re an incredible dad, liam,” he whispers and shakes his head when liam opens his mouth to speak. “i know you sometimes doubt yourself, but he loves you more than anything in the world, babe.”

“loves _us_ , more than anything,” liam corrects him softly, eyes crinkled as he presses his lips to zayn’s in a gentle kiss. “go get our boy,” he says and pushes gently at zayn.

they return several moments later, families trailing behind, and safi’s eyes light up as he stares at the puppy sitting patiently on the driveway.

he blinks before looking up to zayn, squeezing at the hand he’s holding before looking across to liam crouching with the dog. “for me?” he asks in disbelief and sometimes zayn thinks he’s way beyond his young years.

“yeah, baby,” zayn says and nudges safi forward.

“you got me a puppy?” safi shouts happily as he runs over to the dog who jumps eagerly and licks his cheek. “daddy, he’s so cute!”

“do you like him?” liam smiles as safi pets the small husky, eyes wide and lips full of laughter as he rolls onto his back.

“i love him!” safi exclaims and zayn’s eyes meet liam’s as they exchange fond smiles. “does he have a name?”

“that’s up to you, babe,” zayn tells him softly as his mum curls an arm around his waist and pulls him into her side.

“why did you never get me a dog?” waliyah whines from the gathering at the door to which zayn grins at, arm winding around her shoulder as he presses a kiss to her head.

 

//

 

later, when zayn’s family have left and liam’s parents have turned in for the night, zayn folds himself into the sofa beside liam, a cup of tea calming the alcohol in his system. he smiles as he listens to the soft breathing of safi’s snores, curled up asleep in liam’s lap with his head tucked into liam’s neck. liam plays with his hair carefully, running his hands over his scalp like he does to zayn when he’s sleeping. loki is lying next to safi, (the name chosen by their son when he’d said “i think we should call him loki because superheroes are like, a part of all of us, don’t you think?” and zayn had listened in awe with a proud smile as he’d rested his head onto liam’s shoulder and watched the surprised expression transform into one similar to his own) with his head nuzzled up to safi’s hip as if to mark saf as his territory.

it’s so quiet and comforting and zayn wants to stay like this forever.

“baby,” he whispers softly, regarding nothing in particular as he crosses his ankles with liam’s and curls himself into the boy’s side. liam hums appreciatively and lifts his arm for zayn to wriggle under, his head slotted perfectly in the nape of liam’s neck with lips pressed to warm skin and a lazy smile fitted to liam’s mouth as he buries his face in zayn’s hair.

“i could stay like this forever, you know,” liam says in a whisper, mind mirroring zayn’s in comfort. “with you and saf.”

zayn hums under his breath, agreeing as liam paints a couple of kisses to his hairline.

“like, i want it to always be like this. i don’t want either of you to go anywhere,” he says sadly, voice so soft and sincere that zayn wants to wrap him up and make sure he never thinks of being left. “ _jaan_ ,” he whispers, and zayn likes the way the word falls from his lips, “that’s what you are…jaan. you’re my life.”

“’m not going anywhere,” zayn mumbles into liam’s neck, lightly kissing liam’s jaw in response. “you know that.”

“he will, though,” liam sighs and zayn watches the way liam’s arm tightens around safi instinctively, eyes warily watching him as he sleeps peacefully. he remembers the first week they brought safi home, where liam would not let his eyes leave their son for one moment and he’d eventually fall asleep watching him lie in his crib, as if he was going to be gone when he woke up. “he’ll go to uni, maybe,” liam continues, “and one day he’ll have a family of his own.”

“fourteen years, babe,” zayn tells him quietly. “he’s completely ours for another fourteen years.”

“s’not enough,” liam smiles as he watches safi. he stirs in his sleep and his hands curl themselves into liam’s shirt.

“i’m enough, though. yeah?” zayn whispers, and maybe it’s a little bit selfish that he wants to hear the answer but he can’t help smiling when liam leaves a kiss against his temple and murmurs a soft, “yes. of course you are, love.”

zayn pulls his head away from liam’s neck and presses his fingertips to liam’s cheek, turning his head away from their son for just a moment to kiss him. zayn’s lips brush over liam’s as he speaks, the warm “i love you,” easily calming liam’s thoughts and letting in for another kiss.

“love you, too,” liam whispers with a smile, hand curling around zayn’s hip as he tucks his fingers into his waist. “love you more than anything.”

“i thought  _i_   was the soppy one,” zayn grins against liam’s cheek, smiling when liam rolls his eyes and tells him to impolitely shut up before saying, “babe, i was always the soppy one.”

zayn laughs quietly and nudges his nose against liam’s as he kisses him softly, his lips sparking the electricity in his body the same way it did nine years ago for the first time in the x factor house. back then it was just messing around but now, it means everything.

“zayn?” liam says quietly, hand squeezing his hip before moving to his neck and playing delicately with the strands of hair.

“leeyum?” zayn inquires softly with a grin, and liam laughs quietly against his temple.

“merry christmas,” he mumbles sleepily, voice a whisper as zayn feels his lips move against his forehead.

he smiles and curls himself further into liam, hand sat at liam’s stomach and head pressed into his neck as he hums softly, sighing with a smile as safi unknowingly presses his small hand to zayn’s in his sleep.

“merry christmas, babe,” he whispers, almost too quiet to hear as he presses a gentle kiss to liam’s neck, closes his eyes and feels everything slowly fit into place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ur not too grossed out by the amount of utter fluff in this, it's kind of gross
> 
> merry christmas! :D
> 
> twitter.com/englandziam


End file.
